There is not a uniformly effective or satisfying method for treating open-angle glaucoma. Since the turn of the century, the concept of whether this entity is a medical or surgical disease has changed several times. Currently, surgical procedures for open-angle glaucoma are used after failure of medical therapy. Certainly, better or even alternative drugs for the treatment of glaucoma would be welcome by the clinician. In hope of improving the current glaucoma armamentarium, the following experiments are proposed. a. To synthesize a tertiary nitrogen derivative of carbachol (DMC; dimethylaminoethyl carbamate) which can penetrate biological barriers as easily as pilocarpine because of its tertiary amine and is more potent than pilocarpine because of its similarity in chemical structure to carbachol and acetylcholine. b. To test DMC for safety, penetrability and efficacy in animals to lower the intraocular pressure. c. To test in animals the safety and efficacy of Beta-adrenergic agonist (isoproterenol) in combination with Beta1-adrenergic antagonist (metoprolol) to lower the intraocular pressure.